


The Fire  to My Cold  Heart

by xXLadyLokiXx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Am I even doing this right?, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, F/M, Good Loki bad Loki...all the Loki, Loki will do things and you guys might fall in love, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple sex locations and types, Sadism, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLadyLokiXx/pseuds/xXLadyLokiXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read tags for summary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwelcome  Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki had succeeded in taking over the Earth. You and a bunch of other various women go up for selection. Who will he decide to keep and what will happen after it?

The metal door clanged as it hit the wall behind it. A flash of bright light blinded you and the other women in the small dark room. Some whimpered and huddled closer together out of fear. The younger women clung to the elders of the group, hiding their faces from the bright light. Your eyes adjusted and you see two somewhat familiar figures standing in the door way.

 

"Attention.You will be escorted to the main lobby of this building for selection. Anyone unable to walk or stand will be assisted by another of you. If you refuse, you will have to answer to his majesty."

"Once you're in his hands, no one will be able to help you. I suggest that you do as we say otherwise..." The second guard sighed, visibly saddened.

 

The second guard was much kinder compared to his partner. The other was tall and muscular. His counterpart was the opposite but still attractive. Both were dressed in black security outfits that made them look sleek and menacing. After the announcement, women began to stand up and head for the door. Those who needed help were assisted and many were crying. You helped the woman next to you get up and walk. You were the last ones to leave and were followed by the kinder guard. He didn't seem that interested in his job right now so you start to talk with him.

 

"Sooo...uh. What exactly is going on? I mean, I have a basic idea but why are there all these women here?"

 

The guard didn't answer you. He grunted then looked away. This left you with nothing but more confusion. Even the kinder guard was looking away, but he looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

The hallway was surprisingly well lit. There wasn't any dimming or flickering of lights like back in the camp. It almost seemed like you were touring Stark Tower but the debris on the floor made you think otherwise. You kept walking until you reached the end of the hallway where there was an elevator.

_An elevator? We must be in the basement..._

Scary guard, you decided to call him, reached for the button and to your surprise clicked down. As the elevator opened an electronic voice from nowhere started to speak. It was dark and cracked, like some horror movie gone wrong.

 

"His Highness is waiting for you in the lobby."

 

_Well duh, obviously! We wouldn't have left the room and just gone to another one. We had to go see the boss._

You laughed at the thought while stepping into the elevator. Once everyone was in you began your decent. When you read the floor number you had to blink several times because you were sure that it didn't say 50th floor. You looked like you were staring at the sun with how much you blinked and scary guard told you to "knock it off".

Finally you reached the bottom floor, causing many of the women to start shaking in fear. You decided the best option was to be strong and confident; be an example like the Avengers. The soldiers walked your group to the center of the lobby. It was very clean and was filled with all kinds of luxury paintings and sculptures. The furniture was nice too and the color scheme fit everything together. Your eyes scanned over it all noticing the small details and little treasures hidden in every corner. It was a nice distraction from the situation you were currently in.In your wonder you didn't notice the scary guard pushing you into a line. But even in your state of wonder, a dark presence weaved its way into your mind.

After looking, awestruck, at the floor and ceiling you came back to reality. The women were lined up beside you left and right. There were about fifteen total including you but you felt there was someone else, someone _powerful_. The two guards were standing at the ends of the line but they didn't concern you as much as the man standing in front of the room. He was tall, but not too much over the scary guard.The gold armor and black leather clothing with hints of green he was wearing made him look like a knight from the dark ages but of royal blood. His black hair was combed back, cleanly and his pale skin radiated underneath the led lights. The thing that caused your heart to stop was his eyes. They were a deep emerald green, glittering with a sense of dark mischief. Although you were captivated by his looks, it still didn't stop the anger from filling your body with rage. This was the man, no...the alien that took away everything you loved and cherished...

 

 

_Loki..._

 

 

 If it weren't for the fear you felt looking at him, his face would be red from a hard smack. Loki had his hands linked behind his back and stood straight in front of all the arrivals. He smiled sardonically and his aura was dark. Even so the anger you were feeling out grew the fear and you decided to look as uncaring if not rebellious as possible. You looked at the other women beside you. Most were crying and trembling, others just looked at the ground and said nothing. The girl next to you was shaking horribly and her sobs made you even angrier. That's when you noticed Loki heading towards the beginning of the line. You were in the middle so you had time to psyche yourself up for what came next.

_I  need to be strong for these other women.  They need to see that this monster had no power compared to that of a group determined to defy him._

Loki  looked down the line of women, nose raised in the air when he obviously didn't like the choice.  He stopped at a girl younger than you and picked her out standing her in in a new spot.  She didn't look a day over fourteen.  

You _sick freak!! She's younger than you by at least ten years!! Not to mention you're millennia  older than the  human race itself...You disgusting pervert. No wonder you have to steal women. The younger ones don't know who you are or what you've done. I swear I will kill you if it's even possible!!!_

Loki slowly walked down the line again,  selecting another three women of different ages, then reached  you. Hoping the look on your face was as sour as your mental state, you puffed out your chest and held  your head high. You were not about to let him instill anymore fear just because he's the "ruler". He stopped and looked you over, like a trophy or fancy sports car. Time felt like it was frozen with shivers going down your spine. When he finally looked you in the eye... it was just to much. You shrunk back into the shell you tried not to create but either way you hated yourself for it. Loki seemed let down by the change in your reaction to him and stepped back. He quickly towered over you again, arms still crossed behind his back and raised his voice looking directly at you.

 

"Let this be an example to you all. I do not like when you step beyond your station. This one was fortunate that her pride did not overwhelm her instinct. She knows who is in charge and who controls her now." He chuckled darkly after then pointed to you. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

 

_That's it...the final straw you no good scoundrel..._

 

"You bet your sorry ass I've got something to say for myself." You looked at him defiantly. "No one else is leaving with you. Let them go and take ME instead. Or are you scared that I might call the Avengers to this very spot."

 

You were just babbling, trying to get his focus off of the other girls. Even you were getting annoyed by how much you were talking but it appeared to make Loki angry. This is exactly what you planned for and you smiled. 

_That's right you unscrupulous prick... get angry and focus on me.Take ME with you and leave the others alone._

 

"Well, it appears we have a volunteer for once. You, take her to my chambers. And you, take the others to the waiting rooms for training in the kitchen. You are going to regret this decision for the rest of your life."

 

He sent the two guards on their missions, the friendly guard taking you to Loki's chambers. Before you stepped inside you looked at nice guard, he still looked very sad.

I really do hope I didn't make a horrible mistake and get everyone killed if not worse...

You opened the door unaware of what was to come next...

 

* * *

 

The light from inside the room blinded you and caused you to put your hand in front of your eyes. Walking forward with your other hand in front, you feel your way towards the center of the room. The hard surface your hand brushed over made you stop and uncover your eyes. A beautiful dark wood chair engraved with animalistic markings sat by a similar table with a medium stack of books nearly placed on top of each other. The deep green cushions looked so soft with its velvety texture. You took a seat for that very reason and discovered the chair was quite comfortable.

You look up from there to an even greater sight. The room was decorated with green, gold and black ornaments and furniture. The ceiling was high and the lights were all modernized. It didn't seem to fit but somehow it worked nicely together. A dresser lay near a window that you figured to look through later and on it were hair brushes and combs of fine assortments. Most of them looked gold in nature and decorated in elaborate carvings. The dresser itself was about to your chest in height you assumed and was also a darkly stained wood. Even though it was dark, the glossy finish gave the dresser a nice shine that made it appear brighter.

 

_If this is his taste in furniture then I'm SURE he's more of a spoiled brat then I originally thought.I gotta admit though, he does have good taste for my standards._

 

You smiled at the thought of his Royal Majesty walking through IKEA to find a lamp to go with his green drapes and gold moldings on the wall. Loki would search the entire store and find out that it's only available online!! Enwrapped in your thoughts you didn't notice the chill that had fallen over the room and the dark presence that you tried not to fear enter. At the last second you heard footsteps on the carpeted floor and practically jumped to attention, so you wouldn't be seen in the chair. You heard a dark chuckle from behind.

 

"Well now. There's no need to jump in such a manner, although I would have preferred you waiting by the door way."

"Sorry...your Highness." You whispered the last part and lowered your head. You refused to look into those eyes again.

 

Loki stood so close you that you could feel him breathing on your neck, sending chills down your spine. This kind of feeling was foreign to you since you had never gotten that far in relationships but you liked it...

You tried to hold back the moan growing in the back of your throat. It took everything in your power not to but Loki started to massage your shoulders. Your body reacted quicker than your mind and leaned into his magic hands. The moan you held back busted from your lips and came out much louder than you anticipated. You felt the blood rushing to your cheeks, shame filling your mind. Loki stopped after a few minutes which made you whimper mentally. He turned around and sat at a desk in the far corner of the room. You turned to face him.

 

"You really should learn to relax, pet. I can't have my toys all wound up without my approval."

You didn't know what to say so you stood in silence. Loki continued on...

 

"Later you will be visited by one of the many maids here. She will instruct you in your position, how to act and what shall happen if you EVER disobey me. I'll allow you a week to get settled. But that is only because I have a mission that requires my presence outside of the Tower. I expect you to be ready for me by then, do you understand?"

 

You nodded your head, "Yes, your majesty..."

"Good. I shall leave now so you may begin."

 

With that Loki left the room and closed the door. You went to the door after a few minutes and attempted to open it...

 

 

_Locked from the outside. Great..._

 

 

You looked for a clock out any sign of time it was. On the nightstand next to the bed there was a digital alarm clock reading 10:35am. 

 

_Lunch should be coming soon. I'll try to escape then..._

 

As you waited you looked the room over. Your eyes fell to the bed and you decided to sleep since your rest had been disturbed by being abducted...

* * *

 

_The cot was stiff underneath you and smelled of dirt and sweat. The wind flapping against the tent prevented you from getting into a deep sleep. The main headquarters of the Avengers was next to your tent and since you weren't actually asleep you overheard all the events that occurred outside the survivors camp. The remaining Avengers talked quietly but being in a tent themselves, they were still overheard by you._

 

_"The situation is getting worse. The Chitari are becoming more aggressive with their attacks and the other survivor camps are running low on supplies, specifically weapons. Banner is trying his best to stop what attacks he can but we both know he'll get tired eventually."_

_"And there's still no word from Thor, Stark, or Cap ever since New York. Not to mention S.H.I.E.L.D and the database got destroyed so there's no way to find them with that."_

_"I know Nat. I'm not sure how were supposed to deal with this kind of threat considering all the helicarriers are gone. And our supply of weapons and food is starting to run low itself. We're already rationing out our supplies to everyone here so I don't know if we'll be able to help other camps. It doesn't help that every hunting party we send out either gets captured, killed, or comes back with little to no new supplies."_

_"Well that's because of their lack in training, Clint. And yes I know that we've both worked strenuously to teach them what to do but small groups can only do so much. To help defend ourselves we need more time and people."_

_"You know as well as I do that anyone Loki didn't capture was killed immediately by the Chitari. Then there's those few cowards who actually JOINED Loki in his takeover to save themselves."_

_They continued on like that for hours and eventually you did go to sleep. But it was a restless sleep with no dreams or comfort. You tossed and turned relentlessly until finally your exhaustion took over..._

_A loud boom woke you with a start. You ran out of the tent to see what happened and you couldn't believe your eyes...._

 

_The Chitari...here...now..._

 

_Fire burned everywhere.The smell of roasted flesh and the screams of terror that rang throughout the camp caused you to stand still. It seemed like everything was in slow motion. The Chitari would fly by, snarling and shrieking in their odd language, shooting and grabbing anything that moved. People running here and there attempting to avoid the attackers, failing miserably._

_You saw one woman running from a fast approaching Chitari. They made a path passing in front of you. Without even registering your own movement, you picked up a metal pipe that was next to you and ran forward. You jumped and swung at the solider hitting it in the head causing it to veer away and explode once it crashed. Grabbing the woman you both ran towards shelter buflt another Chitari soldier comes and grabs you.The force of the grab was so intense that you were knocked out cold...darkness enveloping your mind..._

As long as she's ok...so tired now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited my chapters so hopefully they're a bit longer and more to your liking. Grammar fixes and some plot changes too. Please enjoy!


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for training!!!  
> Let's hope your up to the task because who knows what might be the end of you...

The warm covers and soft pillows let you sink easily to sleep...

But that thought was quickly crushed as you remembered your dream and where you were.

 

_I almost forgot. Today's training day for me to be Loki's...uh...what am i supposed to be anyway? A maid, servant, prisoner...at this point it could be anything really._

 

You got up and went to the bathroom connected to Loki's bedroom. You didn't take time to notice the detail because you feared that someone would walk in while you were naked and defenseless. It wasn't like you had experience with rape or sexual assault but more your self esteem. All of your friends before the invasion were so beautiful and always looked flattering no matter how stupid they acted. You felt like the girl that everybody was friends with because of your smarts and ability to just know the right thing. You were more of a tool or participated for numbers. They would say that your personality was warm and that your body was perfect as it was. To you it's all lies and they know it. Thus why you began to do different workouts every week and changed your eating and sleeping habits. Everything you did was to make them accept you.The more you thought of it the more you were convinced it was true and eventually that's just how you acted towards everything. It got to the point where your friends started to complain since you spent more time at the gym or alone at your apartment doing exercises instead of going out with them.That also seemed to push away any guy that was interested in you. In your mind it was because they liked your friends better or you just didn't look good enough, and that boosted you to work even harder. The last few months though you had laid off working out to focus on your schooling so some of the weight did come back, mainly in your hips and stomach...

A knock on the main bedroom door interrupted your thoughts and you rushed to put on some clothes.When you opened the door you were shocked to see a beautiful, Amazonian like woman dressed in a mangy and tore up pant suit staring back at you. She held a large tray with various objects on it and looked at you.

 

"Excuse me but I'm here for your training. May I please come inside?" Her voice and Caribbean accent was so soft and gentle, completely going against her commanding image.It took you a moment to speak because of the strangeness you were attempting to comprehend.

"Oh, yeah sure. Please, come in."

"Thank you," she walked over to the night stand and placed the tray on it."I see you've showered and slept. That's very good considering everything you have to learn in the next few days. I'm sure you're wondering what and why you are doing this training?"

You nodded and sat as she motioned you to sit on the big chair.

"That's normal. Most girls that get this job either get thrown in the prison block floor or get killed do they never get to say what happened to them."She sighed a little but continued."Basically you are going to be lord Loki's plaything and personal servant. You will be with him 24/7 day and night meeting his every need and desire to his standards.I can't exactly tell you how to do that because I've never been chosen but I'm sure you'll figure it out."

_So I was right...I'm probably going to end up being his concubine._

"Ok uh...wow. That's pretty great, I guess."

"Do you have any questions before we get started with the basics?"

"No, not yet. But believe me, I'll probably forget half of this shit before the first hour of training."

"Well that's what I'm here for,honey!" She then laughed melodiously, causing you to laugh also.You then remembered something important to ask.

"Oh I almost forgot. What is your name?"

"Sugar and spice where are my manners?! My name is Melain but most just call me Mel."

"I like that name, Mel. You probably know that I'm (y/n) but still hi anyway."

 

You both smiled and then Mel looked at the time.

 

"We've got 9 hours before it'll be time for supper so let's get started right away. We'll start with the cursing and swearing, mainly for you than Loki."

"Oh great, this is going to be easy."

* * *

 It was the hours later and you were already tired from the language lesson Mel gave you. When she suggested you move on to something else you nearly fell on your face from exhaustion. That's when you found out what was on the tray; a wide arrangement of energy filled foods and drinks that would help to nourish your hunger. You chose a (fav fruit) and inhaled the poor thing down your throat. Mel picked up the same fruit and ate delicately. She was really a woman if finesse and elegance so that left you wondering...why hasn't Loki chosen HER to do his personal bidding? Not only did she look the part but acted the part too. The way she moved her body and talked to you was like watching a princess on tv, waving to the crowd and blowing kisses in every direction. Not to mention her kind and compassionate heart. That's probably what it was; Loki isn't capable of loving, let alone liking, someone as great as Mel.

_Does that make me a terrible person like HIM??? Is that why he chose ME because I'm a reflection of his inner self? Well no...I volunteered so no one else would have to deal with him. I guess that kinda makes the sacrifice worth it._

 

"So what's next Mel? You've told me how to speak 'properly' around his tight aaaassstuteness."

"Nice catch but still a little too close. Now I'll explain the cleaning duties and time schedules his majesty follows. For the most part he sticks to it so messing up will likely end with you dying or being locked up."

"Pretty harsh punishment if you ask me."

"Anyway, he'll give you a list everyday of what needs to be done and how it should be done. The bed and bathroom have major priority so make sure to keep those up. Otherwise-..."

"Killed or locked up. Geeze, that sounds like a lot. I'm assuming I don't get help either?"

"Not normally but I think I should be able to on occasion. Not to worry child, I'm sure you'll do great."

"Alright, I guess show me the bathroom and how it supposed to be. If I'm gonna try and memorize anything, it'll be bath soaps and color/texture types."

 

You both laughed again and went to the bathroom. For the next 5 hours you went about analyzing the features of the room and was tested even Mel moved certain objects. Boredom and fatigue started settling in, and then the hunger pains started.

_I ate a while ago so why am I hungry? Normally I can go a half day without feeling the need to eat...I'm such a softy._

Mel looked at you and smiled.

 

"Honey, I think we can stop for today and get you supper. I know what you're going to say but don't object. You'll need to know where the kitchens are anyway if you are to serve his greatness well."

 

You nodded and followed Mel out the bedroom door. It was darker in the hallway but not much. You thought of escaping but there were guards every two yards up and down the hallway. The terrible part was that they all had guns, but you were sure they didn't need them to do a lot of harm.

You walked a long way behind Mel trying to keep record of all the turns and twists you took to get to the kitchen. The door was left open and you could smell the amazing perfume of delicious food. Walking in was like entering a five star restaurant kitchen. Pots and plates everywhere, people scurrying about to not burn the food. For you it was heaven.

 

"So this is one of the places you will frequent often. His highness tends to get famished on a regular basis."

"Alright. And he'll obviously tell me what to get right?"

"I should hope so, child. But right now let's focus on you getting some meat on them skinny bones. You look thin as a rail."

"Oh uh...thank you, Mel."

 

 

_Me? Thin as a rail? Wow...Mel really is nice..._

* * *

The chefs made your food perfectly and you enjoyed reading with Mel. Eventually you went back to your room. It was about 9:30 and Mel was getting ready to leave.

 

"Alright now honey. I'm going to go do some work and won't see you until tomorrow. If you need anything, J.A.R.V.I.S is a shout away. If all else call the guards in the hallway, ok?"

"Yes Mel, and thank you so much. I know I may be hard to teach sometimes but you're a big help."

 

Mel looked over her shoulder and waved as she walked out. She looked as tired as you did if not more.But at the last second she stopped and turned.

 

"(Y/n), promise me that you won't run away tonight. At least wait..."

"I promise. Good night, Mel."

 

Closing the door firmly, you leaned on it and slid down till you sat on the floor. You leaned your head back and sighed.

_Well, that's just day one of training. I've still got a week left and even then I'll still have to suffer maybe an eternity with this 'job'. But at least I'm inside, not in the rain like at the refugee camp._

You stood up and went to the bed, lying ungracegully on the clean mattress. Once again, sleep took its toll and being so desperate for relief you didn't bother changing clothes. The comfy blankets and pillows, all fluffy and warm.

The darkness crowded your vision and you closed your eyes...

 

 

Sleep....

 

* * *

 

The week went by just as it had the first day. Mel taught you how to be "proper"around His Majesty. Most of it was boring etiquette crap that was just over-exaggerated manners from everyday behavior. Learning how to speak alone was enough to tire you out. You wouldn't think that learning to talk would be so exhausting but the way your brain had to wrap itself around each phrase...

It was like a full body workout.

But even then it seemed pretty easy to you. It was even more so because Mel brought you such nice food and she was very friendly. Having her to talk to made everything easier and eased your anxieties.

 

Today though...

 

That's when Loki will return...

 

_Mel said that he should be back around dinner so that means I have the whole day to prepare. Perfect!_

Having alone time seemed so good. You took advantage of it to shower, clean the bathroom, do your regular routine. When you went to change, you noticed a flowy, green and gold dress lying on the bed. The material looked form fitting but comfortable, you decided to put it on later and put on your cleaning clothes. This consisted of sweat pants and a faded t-shirt that Mel gave you for the very purpose. When you tried to read it, the shirt appeared to be from some music festival or concert. But the lettering was too faded to tell and it really didn't matter since it was a cleaning shirt. Either way you began to pick up items here and there, putting away things and dusting where it looked necessary. Tedious work but nothing you couldn't handle with elbow grease.

Hours went by and you finally finished cleaning everything...twice...

You looked at the time and there were still two more hours till dinner was supposed to be served. Until _he_ came back from his trip...

"Well. I guess I should freshen up...again...and probably get dressed in that fancy gown."

You went to the bathroom and looked at yourself. The dirt on your face made your (s/c) skin look dry and in need of moisture. You washed your face and put on some lotion that Mel had suggested that would hide worry and laugh lines. You looked at yourself after drying of with the fluffy towel and looked at your face once more. Although you didn't think so, there was a natural beauty that radiated from your face. Your eyebrows are perfectly shaped and your lashes are long. Your (l/c) lips are smooth and delicate. And this was all WITHOUT any makeup on.

 

_Should I go with or without makeup? I need to think this through...if I get in any situation, I probably would need to look my best so he doesn't get upset so, natural would be my best bet then._

 

* * *

 

The hour drew nearer and you final felt ready, or at least some what ready, for dinner. All of the chores are done, mentally you're prepared for anything and, surprisingly best of all, you got a beautiful new dress. You weren't normally one to wear dresses but THIS one was simply GORGEOUS. It was free flowing near the bottom and tightened as it went up.The inner layers were a cream-gold color that matched nicely with your (s/c) skin. The outer layers were different shades of deep greens that got lighter from the top of the dress down.The sash tied around the waist was decorated with emeralds of various sizes and shapes. It was sleeveless and hugged your bosom, accentuating your curves.

Basically you just loved the dress and how it made you look. It was rare that you felt this way in clothing but this was one of the times where you NEEDED to be self confident. Based on what you know about Loki, he's not fond of strong willed girls that don't do everything he says. He prefers the ones that fear him to the point of doing anything he says, no matter how demeaning.

 

_As long as I keep my temper under control, Loki should just ignore me and focus on other things.Drawing attention to myself is the LAST thing I need to deal with now..._

 

After going over this in your mind you fix your hair into a neat bun and wait by the door. You remembered that Loki wanted you to wait by the door when he arrived. You stood straight and clasped your hands together in front of your body, waiting.Eventually you started rocking back and forth on your heels, whistling a tune you love...

After a while you just sat at the table near the door, putting your chin on your hand. The other was set to tapping fingers on the table in no particular rhythm.

 

_Geeze he's taking forever...I do all this work and get myself all dressed just for him but I'm left waiting? What kind of king is he being late and shit,I breach that's a load of bullsh-..._

 

 

 

The knock...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was served after Loki arrived and you were sitting across from him at the table. The food was brought in on many large platters. It reminded you of the Chinese place on 95th, with your favourite dish served on a giant spinning table so it could be shared. But this food was very different from the Chinese you were used to. And honestly you didn't like the company you were sharing with.

You ate quietly, keeping your head ducked down trying to avoid eye contact.It was likely Loki was tired so you figured he'd just want to eat then go to sleep.Then you could make your escape or at least ATTEMPT to. By thinking so hard on this you had stopped eating...

 

"Is something the matter?"

"..."

"Do you hear me?“

"......." You didn't hear Loki because of how deep in thought you were.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR DAFT?!"

 

Loki's voice drew you from your thoughts but still you continued on without seeing the annoyance in his eyes.

 

“Do pardon, my Lord. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear you. Please repeat your question."

Loki sat back in his chair appearing slightly less annoyed. "So you did learn how to speak properly. The maid did a surprisingly good job at teaching you. It is odd since she normally does a terrible job at training. I think it is because of how old she is...what do you think, pet?"

You looked puzzled. "Mel does not appear to be older in her years, my Lord. Are you sure-..."

"Mel? I know not of this 'Mel' you referred to. Was it not Donna that came to train you?"

 

Now you were more confused...

_If he doesn't know who Mel is, how did she know EVERY LITTLE DETAIL about Loki? His likes and dislikes... The way he treats people..._

 

 _"_ It is likely I got the name incorrect, your Grace. Please forgive my ignorance."

"It is fine. It no longer matters so long as you can do as you were trained." Loki crossed his arms behind his head and leaned farther back. "Do tell me this, pet... What are you called?"

"My name is (y/n)."

"Interesting."Loki tried saying your name several times in different ways. Around the sixth time he started to say it in a manner that aroused you immensely; he moaned and breathed your name.

"Does the name satisfy you, my King?"

Loki stopped with a shocked look. He then smiled, sardonicly and looked at you."What...did you call me?"

"My king."

 

Loki got up from the chair and slowly walked towards you. He then bent down to be face to face with you.

 

"Say it again."

"My king."

 

Loki grabbed your wrists and pulled you up from the chair. He then pushed you to the wall, putting his knee in between your thighs. Your breathing started to get heavy and your heart began to race. 

 

"Say it once more, pet."

"My ki-"

 

Your phrase was interrupted by Loki pressing his face into yours for a kiss. At first the shock made you pull back to escape then the disgust kicked in. You pushed Loki back with all your might.He didn't budge so you decked him with a right hook to the jaw.

 

"No way you filthy bastard. Fuck your shit. Nope. Not gonna happen. EVER."

"Ehe, I knew that complacency act was a charade. A fiery spirit like you cannot hide the feelings of hate, or passion, like other weak minded individuals. But, defiance will COST you greatly."

 

You started shaking out of fear...you knew what Loki was implying and capable of doing. Intimacy really isn't your strong suit and it especially doesn't work when you've just met someone. However, this seemed like you didn't have a choice in the matter.

Loki attempted to grab you by the neck but you backed away to the other side of the room. To your dismay, the large bed caught the back of your knees and you fell on it. Loki took this chance to crawl on top of you while he began to kiss you wildly.

He started at your lips, molding his with yours and biting them gently. You just sat there, trying to make him get off. With no success on the lips, he moved to your neck and shoulders. He licked and bit every inch that was uncovered by the dress. This was your ticklish spot and you began to skwirm and writhe underneath Loki. He noticed this and sat up.

 

"Getting excited already, (y/n)? I have not even begun my session of pleasure and yet you seem ready for me to take you."

 

At this point you werer just focused on not laughing or enjoying this, although it was extremely hard. The next moment you were completely bare with Loki still all clad in his armour. This was not a feeling you liked at all. Being under him was one thing but uncloathed also? Your heart quickened to an even faster rate than before.

"Tonight I shall properly make you mine. Do not expect me to stop until I am fully satisfied and I expect you to do everything I say, no matter how excruciating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting quicker. I normally write this late at night since I get better ideas then but school has tired me out...not to mention catching up on my anime watching XD
> 
> Per usual please let me know what you think and if they come...
> 
> GIVE ME IDEAS OR REQUESTS FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!!
> 
> Love always darlings ^ w^


	3. Together The First Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first night you and Loki will be together...
> 
> Let's see how it goes...
> 
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a year since my last update and I feel like trash especially since this is the good part where you and Loki get it going ( or you dont? YOU SHALL SEE) which obviously is the main reason for fanfics anymore x3 ( not really but its a pretty good reason)
> 
> Reader: Alright, let's just get on with it already! Quit stalling!
> 
> Me: Ok, ok jeeze I'm sorry! Here we go!

_At this point you werer just focused on not laughing or enjoying this, although it was extremely hard. The next moment you were completely bare with Loki still all clad in his armour. This was not a feeling you liked at all. Being under him was one thing but uncloathed also? Your heart quickened to an even faster rate than before._

_"Tonight I shall properly make you mine. Do not expect me to stop until I am fully satisfied and I expect you to do everything I say, no matter how excruciating."_

 

* * *

 

His armor was cold and you hated the feeling. The leather was against your skin and it was uncomfortable, rubbing in places it shouldn't. But your mind was on other things. 

 

_What is happening to me? Since when did I get aroused by this monster? I need to stop this but..._

 

Loki shifted you further back onto the bed so your head was on the pillows. He held up your wrists near the head board while a magical green mist wrapped around them. You felt metal as it materialized onto your wrists and struggled against it. You looked up and saw that you were in thick, metal cuffs. You tried to shake them away but the more you struggled, the tighter they got. Now Loki was playing with your breasts, kneading them roughly.  It caused you to moan lightly. Loki then bent down to your jawline and started to lick and bite lightly at it. His tongue was rougher than you had imagined and the sensation made you tingle.He then began to go further down your chest and eventually went to suck at your nipples, left then right, popping as he interchanged from them. At this point you were starting to relax and Loki noticed. He didn't like it at all.

 

"Well pet, I see you are accustommed to my wiles already. Let us change that right now" Loki growled.

 

Within seconds he was bare and you could feel his smooth skin on yours. It was very warm and each muscle was pronounced, but not overly so. Loki still was stronger than you because of his god like powers and he certainly was not weak by any means of physical strength. You knew that Thor was a big guy but that's because he was well endowed by Odin the all father. It wasn't a fair comparison really...

Those were your thoughts as Loki was rubbing you and resisting became a little harder. You felt pity in the back of your mind but it was enough to soften your hatred slightly. Your moans started to be more pronounced and airy. Everywhere that he touched seemed to burn like fire and you were enjoying it. Slowly, Loki brushed his fingers down your stomach, feeling like butterflies on your skin. Your heartbeat grew faster as he went lower down your body reaching your hips and eventually your upper "v".

"Oh, your trembling now, pet? Ha ha, you should have been trembling while you slept on your cot back at thdirectly. they call a refugee camp." Loki laughed shortly but deeply.

_Wait, what? Loki knew I was at the refugee camp? No no, the soldiers told him and he couldn't have known which camp I resided at._

"Your tent was next to that of the main headquarters, am I correct? So you likely would have over heard some of their conversations and plans?"

_Holy shit there's no way he could have known that. Why does he know that?! WHY IS HE SAYING THIS?!_

While Loki was saying this he was rubbing his palm into your clit, causing the nerves in that area to blow up your brain with pleasure sensations. You tried to lower your hips into the bed but his hand followed you and your body was really starting to go against you. That and the bed was super bouncy, a combo not meant for resistance. Loki then took his thumb and began rubbing your clit directly. This made your breath hitch and your heartbeat even faster. You've never been touched there, not even by yourself, so this experience was very new and extremely sensitive to the touch. Your hips thrusted up to increase the friction with Loki's hand against your will. At this point you felt like your lungs would explode so you let out a louder, more passionate moan.

Loki looked up at your face and smiled lustfully. "Finally, a proper sound that came from your mouth. But I want to here something a bit sharper. More, **painful**."

Loki then moved his hand down to the inner folds of your vagina and slowly slipped a finger into the hole. Although his fingers were thin, they were long and you've never been touched there either. It made you squirm but Loki's firm grip on your hip made moving a challenge. He wiggled the finger around gently making you moan without hesitation. There was no way you could hold back with all of this going on. The pressure was agonizing but also wonderful. Loki saw your enjoyment and took out the single finger making you whimper.

"It seems as though you've never been touched by another before. Does that mean I have a virgin in my presence?"

You blushed furiously and looked away from Loki. _Was it really that obvious that I've never been even anyone?_ You didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to take your avoidance of eye contact to mean yes and I will say that I am unsure if I should just have you." Loki said while leaning back. "This really is a predicament."

"How could this be a predicament for YOU?!" You shouted. "Not only did you just take females in general, you chose young GIRLS that aren't even of age biologically. Its SICK!"

You glared at Loki with as much bitterness you could muster. If you hadn't been looking, you would have missed Loki slightly flinching at your final word.

"How dare you say such things about me!" Loki hovered over you, his face forming a grimace. "I would never touch a girl of that age! It's improper!"

"Really?! I didn't think you CARED about proper ethics considering what you've done to New York!" Your eyes began to water.

Loki got off of you and moved to a desk on the far side of the room. Waving his hand, both of you were now clothed and your hands were free to move. You rubbed your wrists watching Loki as he sat down with his back towards you. He put his elbows on the table and forehead in his hands, sighing unhappily.

"Now I'm not even in the mood anymore to play with you. Well done, (y/n)."

You sat up on the bed and stood.

_I wish I could just run away or something. I need rest I'm tired. Guess I'll- wait..._

Drying your tears you said rashly, "Your highness, where am i sleeping tonight?"

"What?" Loki said, turning and putting his arm on the headrest.

"Where. Am. I. Sleeping?" You said, with gritted teeth and balling your fists.

"Well, I intended for you to sleep with me but I don't wish to hear from you any longer so go to the kitchen. Come back in the morning and leave my breakfast. If I need you I will send for you." 

"Yes, your greatness." You said while bowing.

Loki took his arm down and began working on something. You reached for the for and it opened without any issue. Being angry at Loki made you forget any escape attempt you had planned so you marched straight to the kitchen. There was a bed set up in the pantry with a blanket and candle light. You flopped down on the bed and began to cry.

_I can't believe he's so mean, so rude, so evil, so..._

You thought of him in a way you didn't expect and it made you cry more. You hated thinking about him that way.

_His body felt so nice near mine. I shouldn't like it. I shouldn't want it. Yet I still do... I want him to touch me again. To feel me again. To **want me** again..._

These thoughts drained you, causing sleep to be easier but not restful. The only dream you had was the same nightmare that plagued you since being captured. It played over and over in your mind, with each being more terrible than the last. But at least you'll get some sleep...


End file.
